Schools In Not Those Ones
by first-2-fall-last-2-know
Summary: Practically Max gets a message from he voice to go to Arizona. Her mom's wish was for her to go to a school for the unique. So she does they meet people ya. FAX. Maybe other pairings
1. Miss me Max

**Hey so wazz up? I got this idea a while ago but I never wrote about it and then I watched X-Men ORGINS and liked had to. So basically Max and the Gang are going to go to school for mutants. Ya this might turn out to be an X-Men crossover I dunno. Oh and for anyone who cares or and knows what im talking about in the X-Men comics Rogue and Gambit get together...ya I find that so sweet. HUGE Gambit fan. Enjoy the Chappie. Lol Oh ya after TFW since max not out here yet. anyways**

**Max POV**

I knocked on the door but no one answered it was a Saturday my mom didn't go to work on Saturday plus Ella would have been home to there was seriously something up.

"Mom, Ella anyone home" there wasn't a sound not even Mongolia was there.

I tried the door it opened. Why would my mom leave the door open? I walked in and could smell Chocolate Chip cookies yum. I could here the T.V on. Maybe they hadn't heard me. I walked into the kitchen my nose leading me to the delicious cookies. I walked around the counter just then I realized I had stepped in a wet red substance blood I followed the blood.

But what I saw made my mouth go dry there was my mom on the floor she was dead. I looked through the kitchen door Ella was slumped over on the couch dead. Leaving the T.V on the only evidence. I let out a blood curdling scream sounding like a girl that had just found her only real parent dead. Wait I was. Just then a big ugly head walked into the kitchen door. An eraser.

"Miss me Max

I opened my eyes to see to dark eyes staring at me. Fang. I was in a hotel room not my mom's house seeing her dead body

"Are you OK? You were screaming like a girl"

"I am a girl" I snapped

"Hey just asking" Fang said holding up his hands

"Had a bad dream…did I wake up anyone else?"

"No…Do you want to talk about it"

'No"

"Hey lets go for a fly," Fang said holding out his hand for an invitation "maybe it will help."

I nodded but ignored his hands in need to get changed. He nodded and left. I silently crept over Nudge on the floor and pulled on my Jeans and put on my Windbreaker. I walked out of my room carefully closing it not wanting anyone to wake up. I walked onto the balcony. I could see fang barely by the light of the full moon watching as he flew around.

I jumped into the air and flew to him. We flew around and did some tricks and stuff we finally landed at al meadow. I landed first. Fang followed. I sat down and looked up at the sky away from all the city lights you could see the twinkling stars and the lunar aurora of the moon. Fang sat down beside me.

"Max why do you always run away?"

"What?" I said lost in the beauty.

"When I kiss you" I snapped out of my daze

"I do not!!!"

"Yes you do but since you disagree we'll see"

"I do not…wait wha" I got interrupted by soft lips on mine. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. Tilting his head for a better position. With no control my hand wrapped around his neck. I almost forgot to breath. Almost. God I love kissing him.

_Hello Max_

Great the voice was back

_Leave me alone can't you see I'm busy_

_That I can but leaving you alone I can't_

_Why?!?_

_Max this is an emergency it's your mom._

I removed my lips from Fangs

_What's wrong with my mom? _I asked the voice Memories off my dream came flooding back as usual the voice didn't answer.

"Max what's wrong?" Fang asked me worry filled his eyes

"It's my mom we have too gone to Arizona _now_!" Fang nodded he understood. But I still had to tell him about my dream.

"I'll explain on the way" I untangled my hands from Fangs hair. Jumping into the air so not to let him see me blush. MAJOR crap. Maybe I always do ron waway… but this was important.

**A/N**

**Evil CLIFFIE. MUAHAHAHA**

**Sorry for such a short Chappie. Had to get off the comp so ya. Oh and since I didn't want to make it a crossover I want you to be my mutants. All you have to do is send your name in the book superpower and what you want to look like. Or I'll add charters off my own if I don't get enough people. Oh ya youll either have to review or send me a PM to do, so so ill get a ton of reviews**


	2. llmeettheJonasBrothersandlike

**Hello peeps here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Thanks who added me or the FF to their alert or fav. list or reviewed or sent a PM you're the best Fans. **

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to the sound of soft whimpering. I sat up and looked around the room. It wasn't Angel or her stupid dogs. As I said/thought that those words a frown appeared on her face. I was pretty sure she was asleep. Wait so she could read people's thoughts while asleep. Freaky…yet very cool. I mean if I could do that I would no what Max was dreaming or thinking even when I wasn't awake. My train of thoughts was interrupted by yet more whimpering. I searched the room at the hotel room my eyes landing on a sleeping form with blond hair. If her eyes were open chocolate brown eyes would be looking into mine. Max.

I made my way across the room trying not to wake anyone up as I did. I kneeled down beside Max. Max blond her was a mess spread everywhere on her makeshift pillow. Her face was covered in little droplets of sweat it must have been some dream. She continued to whimper. Was she having a brain attack? No it would have probably been worse so it was a bad dream. I brushed some of strands of hair put of her face. Well she was going to have to get through it by herself I wasn't waking her up. But I would by Max started screaming softly though ok now up was waking her up. Forget what I said before. I started to shake on her shoulder just then her eyes open filled with fear.

"Are you OK? You were screaming like a girl" I asked

"I am a girl" she snapped at me. I held up my hands as in to surrender then said

"Hey just asking"

"Had a bad dream…did I wake up anyone else?" she asked

"No…Do you want to talk about it" I replied then asked.

"No" wow it was that bad crap

"Hey lets go for a fly," I said holding out my hand for an invitation "maybe it will help." She nodded but ignored my hand.

"I need to get changed" she said. I silently nodded and made my way over the sleeping flock to the balcony. I spread out my wings loving the feeling of my wings not tucked tightly to my back then I jumped off the balcony. I flew around while I waited for her. I saw her as she came out and stood on the balcony. I watched her subtly as she studied me. We did some tricks in the air then landed on a meadow. I sat down beside where Max was sitting.

I couldn't take it I had to ask "Max why you always run away?"

"What?" she said as if in a daze or like when she was talking to the Voice. Well he would have to wait.

"When I kiss you" I said getting to the point.

""I do not!!!" She snapped at me.

"Yes you do but since you disagree we'll see" I said calmly

"I do not…wait wha…" I didn't let her finish her sentence by kissing her. God I loved the feel of her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands made their way up to my over long hair as she tilted her head. Max suddenly stopped kissing me. She pulled her face away with an expression that showed she was talking to the voice. Her hands were still wrapped around my neck though. I looked at her panic stricken face.

"Max what's wrong" I asked worry filled me.

"It's my mom we have to go to Arizona NOW!" she said urgently. I nodded still not knowing why.

"I'll explain on the way" she told me more calmly as she untangled her hands from my hair. She jumped into the air trying hard to hide her blush.

**Max POV**

After I explained my dream and what the voice to Fang we kicked the others out of bed and the hotel and flew to Arizona. By the time we reached there it was like noon. Everyone was really tired and Nudge and Total gad insisted on a ton of rest stops. Angel had finally gotten Total to stop talking by saying he would het to see Akila. Anyway when we landed at my mom's house there wasn't a sound. I walked to the door and knocked the door was silent.

"Hey Max your sister could be at maybe your mom's at work" Angel said as she sat on the floor playing with Total. Or maybe their all dead or captured by a bunch of insane people who want world domination. Just then I got talked by someone.

"Max, Max, Max you came back I can't believe your here!" Ella said. I hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I would have waited for you instead of going to soccer practice!" that's when I realized Ella what Ella had been wearing soccer jersey and cleats.

"We were flying by the neighborhood and decided to stop"

"Right" Iggy said sarcastically

"Anyway where's mom" I asked while Ella went over to the others to say hi.

"Umm at work she's supposed to by home by now""

Ella opened the door to her house then let us in.

"She's probably hanging out with that Batchelder dude I mean he's come over…."

"Wait freeze what did you say the guys name was"

"Jeb or something like that"

"Hey there are chocolate chip cookies in the cookie jar in the kitchen you guys can have some while I go have a shower and change"

We walked into the kitchen and I divided the cookies out evenly. Fang walked over to me and said.

"Well their alive so what was the urgent thing about the voice?"

"I dunno"

I heard Angel talking to Nudge she said "Maybe Dr. Martinez and Jeb will get married and then it could be like the way we imagined it before"

Except "before" Jeb wasn't evil and didn't betray our trust. Ella cam back we talked and hung out. Mom came back home soon later.

"It worked! Hey Max, fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel."

"I told you it would hello Maximum" a very familiar voice said. A voice I once loved and now hated.

"What do you want Jeb" I said

"Nothing it's not want I want its want your mother wants"

"Max I Know you've had bad experiences so you have to let me finish before you explode" I solemnly nodded what the heck was she talking about.

"Max I want to send you to school," I gritted my teeth together and clenched my teeth together remembering fang and The Red Head wonder kissing their hearts out. "But it's not a normal school it's made for kids like you…kids with special abilities."

"So you interrupted me just because you wanted to say that you found a school for us Jeb but guess what im saying NO"

"Hey max what were you doing when Jeb told that your mom was in trouble anyway" Nudge asked. I looked down so my flock wouldn't be able to see my blush.

"Nothing" I could feel their stares on me.

"Can we go Max PLEASE?" I closed my eyes knowing they would be giving me the Bambie eyes which everyone knows I can't resist.

"YacomeonMaxitwouldbesofunlikesallthosepeoplewithpowersImeanwecouldactuallybelikenormalforonceandliketheremightbehotguysdoyouthinkwe'llmeettheJonasBrothersandlike wewouldfinalybeabletouseourabilitieswithouthavingtokeepasecretitwouldbelikesocoolplustheeprobalylikeatonofHOTTguystherecomeonmaxpleaseandlike….."Someone had put their hand over Nudges mouth even though she still tried to talk.

"Nudge shut up my ears are bleeding" Iggy said. Nudge stopped talking.

"So can we go max please" Angel asked

"NO"

"Max there are a bunch of erasers their about to attack us HELP" i opened my eyes. CRAP i looked at a pair of five eyes giving me the Bambie eyes. Heck even my mum were giving me those eyes i could not resist. Jeb was begging

"Max six against four you have to agree" four?

_yes four an angelic voice in my head said Iggy and Gazzy cause they don't want to get teased. you and Fang cause of what happened with Lissa and Sam._

_oh...right i told angel thanks and stop reading my mind. get out of my head right NOW_

"Ella you can't even coming with us Total probably going to have to stay with Dr. Martinez you Know that right?"

"Oh I'm only voting cause of the hot guys Nudge was talking about"

I looked at Fang for support. He couldn't do anthing either he couldn't rsist the bambie eyes. Even though Iggy was blind Angel probaly already sent a mental picture.

_yup_

_outta of my head_

"Fine as long as i don't have to look like barbie again" i said giving up i knew i was going to regret this.

* * *

So you guys have to like review and remember the more review the more i update the more Fax. Yay

~first-2-fall~


	3. Authors Note

A/N

Sorry just another boring A/N. Do you want me to make them have room mates or just the flock in one room/house in the school \ I'm going to go to my relatives' house for a while and they don't have a comp or internet so I can't update. Ya then later I might go to Singapore. Ya I'm really sorry. But I'll get bored so I'll probably think of genius beyond genius ideas for my stories like I might do one about after BD for a Twilight FanFic. Ya. So really sorry. Can't wat till New Mon come out + you now in twilight Jasper he's in Avatar. I find that sorta of strange but who cares JAKSON RATHBONE IS AWESOME!!!!!!! Ya so review and when I get back I'll update really long chappies. TTYL or UYL (update you later)

Bye ~first-2-fall~


	4. Moonlight Dreams

Heyo peoples sorry for not updating but PLEAZE PLEAZE PLEAZE forgive me

Anyway I got a Fiction Press account so like check it out my story

http://www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2764574/1/Moonlight_Dreams

REVIEW PLEASE well ya

I'll update if you do…PLEASE I'll update any story for like a BUNCH of chappies

Thanks

love ya

~ first-2-fal-last-2-know ~


End file.
